Why Don't You Love Me?
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Pansy asks Draco a serious question...SLASH!


Disclaimer: Are the characters mine? Nope! But I wish they were!  
  
Summary: Pansy asks Draco a serious question.  
  
Warnings: implied SLASH!  
  
Author's note: I was playing Harry Potter on my computer, and I just thought this up.  
  
**Why Don't You Love Me?**  
  
_Monday:_  
  
"Why don't you love me?"  
  
"What?" Draco answered with another question.  
  
Pansy put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You don't love me. Why?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Because you are a slut."  
  
Pansy laughed and looked at Draco. "Am not."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yep," she said. "I never slept with all those guys, I paid them to say that."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked. Pansy nodded.  
  
"I thought if you knew that I had slept with someone before that you would like me," She explained. Draco laughed.  
  
"No I would just think you were a slut," he told her. She frowned.  
  
"Well, that can't be the only reason," Pansy insisted. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, you're right. It's not the only reason," Pansy looked satisfied with herself. "You are ugly."  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "I...I can change." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really, I can. Just tell me what kind of girl you are interested in."  
  
"All right," Draco smirked. "I don't like blondes."  
  
Pansy reached up and touched her dyed blonde hair. "I like black hair."  
  
Pansy nodded and ran into the girls' dormitories, casting the hair dying spell on herself, then planning on hiding in the bathroom until the spell was complete.  
  
Draco sat in the common room, in his favorite squishy armchair laughing at Pansy's stupidity. At quarter to ten he left the common room and returned an hour later.  
  
_Tuesday:_  
  
Draco was sitting in his chair again, working on some homework. Pansy came up to him at the same time as the previous night, swishing her now black hair around.  
  
"Well?" she asked eagerly. "Do you love me now?" Draco laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Nope." She pouted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco looked her over before deciding, "Your eyes."  
  
Pansy conjured up a mirror and looked at her eyes. "They are blue."  
  
She looked at him pointedly. "My favorite color is green."  
  
Pansy took the hint and rushed into her dorm. She looked through her recent issue of "Wizarding Teenzine" for an eye changing color spell.  
  
Draco could hear her casting the spell from where he was sitting. He sighed and continued his homework until ten, when he left the common room.  
  
_Wednesday:_  
  
Draco was scared while reading his potions book, when a pair of green eyes stared at him from the side of his chair.  
  
Pansy stood up and twirled around, showing off her hair, and then leaned down close to Draco, batting her eyes at him.  
  
He checked her over. "Well, as much as it pains me to say this," Draco started. "You have made some improvements, but there are still some things you need to change."  
  
Pansy got on her knees. "What? Tell me, I'll do anything!" she exclaimed as she started crawling towards him, her hands out stretched.  
  
Draco not wanting to touch her leaned away from her hands and pointed at her hair. "Your hair, it's still not right." Her eyes widened.  
  
"What? Is it not dark enough? Is it too dark?" He shook his head.  
  
"It's too long."  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "Cut my hair?" He nodded. "Well, if that's what you want then okay, Drakie."  
  
He visibly cringed at the nickname and watched her walk to the dorms like she was on death row. He heard the scissors and cries from Pansy well into the night, before he had to leave.  
  
_Thursday:_  
  
Pansy walked over to Draco, with messy short hair. Draco snickered.  
  
"You cut it yourself?" he asked.  
  
She miserably nodded. "Yes. No one else would do it for me so I had to do it myself. It's a bit uneven."  
  
"Yea, I see that. But don't worry," he assured her, "You look better now."  
  
She smiled widely and attached herself to Draco's arm. "Really?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and glared at her. She got off his arm and kneeled at his feet.  
  
"You are still missing something," Draco said while looking her over. "Oh, yes. Glasses."  
  
"Glasses? But I wear contacts!" Pansy insisted. "My glasses are big and round and ugly."  
  
"I like glasses better then contacts," Draco simply told her. She ran out of the room and starting rummaging around in her trunk for her discarded glasses.  
  
Draco felt a twinge of pity, but quickly wiped it off, as it was ten, and time for him to go.  
  
_Friday:  
_  
Pansy walked into the common room, dressed in her robes, with her short spiky black hair and her green eyes covered by glasses, looking for Draco.  
  
He was of course in his chair. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"Big improvement Pansy, I approve. But I have to go now, so I will see you later." She was still in a daze from the sort of complement she had gotten from Draco, so she didn't notice him leave.  
  
She went back to her dormitory to check out her new look. She looked in the mirror, at her messy short black hair, green eyes and glasses.  
  
"Oh my god!" she cried. "I look like..."  
  
Thoughts ran through her head until she got it.  
  
She burst into the common room demanding to see Draco. She didn't see him in his usual spot, so she asked Blaise, his best friend.  
  
"Blaise?" the dark haired boy immediately hid behind his chair. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not after you," She scoffed. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"In his room I think." She nodded and headed off to his room. Blaise wiped himself off and calmly sat back in his chair, like nothing had happened.  
  
"Draco!" the forenamed boy fell off his bed.  
  
"What?" he asked as he collected himself and climbed back on the bed.  
  
"I have a question for you." Draco growled and hopped off the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it a little.  
  
Pansy could see that his hair was mussed up and that his lips were red. "What?"  
  
"Why do I look like Pot- Ah!" Draco had pulled her in his room.  
  
"Quiet, do you want the whole of Hogwarts to hear you?" he snapped.  
  
"Sorry." She snapped back. "Just explain to me why I look like Scarhead."  
  
Draco stepped out of her way, and Pansy could see the boy in question lying on Draco's bed with his hair even messier than usual, his glasses askew and his shirt half unbuttoned.  
  
"Draco, you and him are?" Draco nodded. Pansy's eyes filled with tears. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.  
  
"I thought if I changed that you would like me!" she cried. "Now I'm stuck looking like Potter until my hair grows back, my eyes change back and I get a new shipment of contacts!"  
  
Draco laughed. "At least I don't have to gag every time I look at you." He stopped laughing however when he got hit in the back of the head. "OW!"  
  
"You are a real bastard Draco," the blonde looked at his boyfriend. "You made her believe that you would like her if she changed herself?"  
  
Draco dropped his head and nodded sullenly. "Look at the poor girl." Harry continued. "She tries to be nice, but you don't even give her a chance. Apologize."  
  
"But Harry!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Apologize, or I'm gone," Draco's eyes widened and he quickly muttered an "I'm sorry".  
  
Pansy's eyes lightened. "Does this mean that you guys aren't together anymore?!"  
  
Harry scowled. "No, Draco apologized so we're good." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and put his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
Harry and Draco could still both see that Pansy was upset, so Harry came up with an idea.  
  
"Parkinson," She looked up. "Do you know Colin Creevey? He's a year under us, and he's totally obsessed with me?"  
  
At the mention of Colin's name, Draco growled and squeezed Harry tighter. Harry placed a kiss on Draco's lips to calm him. "Well, just this morning he offered to turn into Draco for me, seeing as I was with him. I refused."  
  
Pansy looked confused. "Maybe if you could get him to believe that you were me, he would turn into Draco for you."  
  
Her eyes lighted up and she ran out of the room after muttering a quick thanks.  
  
Harry closed the door and turned around in Draco's embrace. "Now, we can get back to what we started Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I agree entirely Mr. Potter," Draco laughed. Their mouths met halfway and they made their way back to the bed.  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's note: I had more, but it made the story very confusing. Hope you liked it! I actually feel bad for Pansy in this; it's a once in a lifetime thing!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
